


The Handstand Challenge

by forbala



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lio Fotia, Lio is demanding and expects his orders to be followed, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Galo Thymos, handstand challenge, sort of just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: When Lio sees Galo doing the handstand challenge, he can no longer resist. He needs Galo in all his ridiculous, brutish glory.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178
Collections: lio de galon, smut i definitely approve of





	The Handstand Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I read this sheith fic and I just knew Galo would love this challenge. He would 10,000% do this and Lio would die
> 
> (You can watch a video of the challenge )

When Lio enters the Burning Rescue lounge, he’s surprised to see everyone loosely circled around Galo, watching him. Naturally, he’s shirtless, wearing only a pair of red Burning Rescue issue sweatpants. It frustrates Lio how good he looks.

The next moment, Galo bends into a handstand, and Lio sucks in a sharp breath. He’s just showing off—it’s nothing unusual.

Lio almost chokes, however, when Galo uses one foot to push at his pants leg, pushing it clumsily up his leg. He struggles with it, grunting and dancing on his hands to keep his balance. Aina and Varys are cheering, Lucia is filming, and Remi sighs loudly.

“Come on, Galo, just a little farther!” Aina shouts.

At last, Galo gets the pants over his foot and works on the other leg. This one is easier and comes off in seconds. Galo kicks his pants to the floor and stands up, hands in the air, crowing in victory.

“Yesss!” he shouts. “Handstand challenge champion!” Aina and Varys both give him high fives, laughing.

Lio marches over. “What the hell was that?” he snaps.

They all turn to him, only now noticing his presence. Galo smiles and explains, or tries to. “My burning soul—!”

Remi interrupts him before he can start his speech. “There’s a challenge going around online. You do a handstand and remove your pants with your legs. Naturally, the idiot couldn’t resist.”

Lio looks at Galo, wearing only a pair of boxer briefs and the ever-present sleeve on his left arm. Jesus, Lio can see the bulge of his dick and his mouth waters. “Follow me,” he commands. With that, Lio turns on his heel and stalks to the garage.

He straddles Galo’s motorcycle, helmet already on, waiting. Galo stumbles in, fully dressed now. Lio admires his tight t-shirt. Fuck, he looks even better in that shirt than he does without it. “Am I in trouble?” Galo asks.

“Not if you do exactly as I say. Take me to your apartment. You’re going to fuck me.”

Galo positively gapes at him. He stutters when he speaks. “Wh-what?”

“Galo Thymos. Do you or do you not want to have sex with me?”

“Well, yeah, definitely! I just didn’t think…you did.”

“If you get over here _right now_ and take me to your apartment, I do. Now hurry up.”

Galo does, in fact, hurry up. He shoves his helmet on his head and mounts the motorcycle in front of Lio. While Galo starts it up and drives it outside and into the street, Lio wraps his hands around his waist. But not for long. 

As they pass buildings and blocks, Lio’s hands move down to grip Galo’s thighs. He feels Galo shudder but he keeps driving steadily. Lio brushes one hand over his crotch and Galo veers dangerously, almost crashing into a car in the next lane. Lio smirks victoriously.

When they arrive at his apartment building, both of them hop off and practically race up the stairs. Galo fumbles his keys. “Galo,” Lio growls.

“Sorry, sorry, I—shit.” He finally gets the door open and Lio pushes him roughly inside and slams the door shut.

“Do you really—?” Galo starts to ask, but Lio jumps on him, arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist.

“Shut up, Galo Thymos.” Then he kisses him. Galo’s hands slide under his ass to support him and they kiss for a moment, filthy, all tongue. Lio sucks on Galo’s tongue and the man groans.

Galo strings together enough brain cells to walk them to his bedroom and collapse on the mattress, Lio in his lap. Lio pulls back enough to grunt, “I can’t believe you’re still wearing a shirt.”

With no hesitation, Galo strips the damn thing off. He reaches for Lio’s knit sweater and pushes it up, over his head, to drop on the floor. He groans pitifully when he sees the shirt Lio’s wearing underneath—he’s so cold these days, he has no choice but to layer. Lio huffs and takes it off himself, diving back in to kiss Galo. He fists one hand in Galo’s stupid hair, tugging him closer, while Galo’s hands grip his hips. Lio thrusts forward, grinding his half-hard dick against Galo’s. 

Galo gasps loudly, pulling away from Lio’s rough kisses to rest his head on his shoulder. He mouths there gently, licking and sucking lightly. Lio growls, says, “Bite me. Stop being sweet and _hurt me_.”

Galo looks up, eyes hazy. “Why would I hurt you? I love you, Lio.”

Lio sighs, gently holding Galo’s face. His voice is soft when he speaks. “I love you too. You’re so sweet. But you’re strong, too. When I saw you doing that handstand thing—”

“Handstand challenge.”

“Whatever. I love seeing you show off and be strong. And I want you to show me how strong you are, right now. I want you to make it hurt. Bite me, bruise me, throw me around, fuck me as hard as you can. Be mean. I like it.”

“What if I hurt you? Like, for real?” Galo looks so concerned, bless him. Lio kisses him, soft and gentle.

“I’ll tell you. If it’s too much, I’ll say Promare. Okay?”

Galo nods, clearly still hesitant but wanting to please. He always wants to please people. “Okay. Promare. You better tell me, Lio!”

Laughing, Lio pushes Galo back into the bed. Lio looks down at him like a predator and Galo looks _breathless_. Lio grinds down against him again and listens to him moan.

“Where’s your lube?”

“Th-the nightstand.”

Lio leans over, opening the drawer and pulling it out. He rolls off Galo and wriggles out of his too-tight pants, then his briefs, kicking both to the floor.

“Lio, you’re so pretty,” Galo breathes out in wonder.

“Oh? Do you wanna worship me?” Lio asks, pulling him in close. Galo nods rapidly. “Good. Eat me out.”

“On it!” he shouts, too loud suddenly in their intimate space. Lio grimaces but it doesn’t matter for long, as Galo leans over him and kisses his lips. It’s nice for a moment, but it’s not what Lio asked for—demanded. He breaks away and pushes Galo downward. Fortunately, he gets it and latches onto Lio’s throat.

“Harder,” Lio grunts, then moans loudly when Galo bites down. He sucks the flesh into his mouth, releases, licks over it. He moves down, nipping at Lio’s collarbone, then biting his chest. When Galo licks over his nipple, Lio hums pleasantly, but it’s not enough. He holds Galo’s head down and the man sucks the nipple into his mouth until it’s peaked. Then, Galo gently bites down on the nub and Lio whines out, “More.”

Galo gives him more. He may be an idiot but he isn’t stupid. He bites harder, rolling the nub between his teeth. Lio’s panting now, arching up into it. Galo brings his hand up to his other nipple, pinching it—teasingly at first, then harder and harder as Lio pleads. He pulls the nipple hard and Lio wails.

“Yes!” he shouts, digging his nails into Galo’s shoulders. Galo pulls away and looks down at him. When Lio opens his eyes, he sees a look of both wonder and hunger.

“You really do like it rough, huh?”

“You…you thought I lied?” he pants.

Galo shakes his head. “No, no, it’s just…really hot.”

Lio smirks. “Keep going.”

Galo wastes no time, latching onto the other nipple and biting it even harder than he had the first. He uses his fingers to pull harshley on the other until Lio is a writhing, whimpering mess. Only then does he let go, biting his way down his abdomen. Galo grips his hips hard, squeezing. Lio’s fists are clenched in the sheets and he’s panting desperately.

Finally, Galo reaches his cock and licks up the shaft. He suckles the head, swipes his tongue over the slit. He doesn’t suck Lio down, however, just pulls off and licks back down to the root. He licks Lio’s balls, sucks each into his mouth. Moves even further down.

Galo pushes Lio’s thighs up and looks at his hole. “Pretty,” he breathes. He licks over it, teasingly light at first, then more firmly. He traces his tongue around his rim, licking softly, softly, then harder, alternating pressure over and over, thrusting his tongue in, sucking, until Lio is shaking. He’s desperately holding Galo’s head, fisting and pulling his hair.

“Ohhh, _Galo, fuck_!” he cries.

When Galo adds a finger, Lio wails. With Galo licking and fingering him, Lio can feel his brain melting. Soon Galo adds a second finger, then a third, spreading them and licking between them. Lio’s legs clench tightly around Galo’s head, pulling him in.

“Enough,” he gasps. “Enough, I’m ready.”

Galo pulls away and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. “You sure, Lio?”

“Yes, damn it! Hurry up and fuck me!” It seems that’s enough, since Galo strips down, grabs the lube, and hastily slicks himself up.

“Okay, I’m going in now,” he whispers. He’s holding Lio’s thighs up, hunched over him and breathing heavily as he pushes inside. Lio moans brokenly and reaches up to wrap his arms around Galo’s broad shoulders.

Lio pulls him in for a sloppy kiss, all tongue, as Galo sinks deeper. When his hips are flush with Lio’s, he pulls away from the kiss and bites his way down Lio’s throat. “Are you ready?” he asks. Lio nods and holds him tighter. Galo pulls back slowly, almost all the way, only to thrust back in hard. Lio groans as Galo works up a rhythm, slow but hard. “Lio, ah,” he pants.

“Faster, damn it,” Lio orders, voice breathy and weak but no less demanding. Galo obeys, leaning further forward and pushing Lio’s legs up higher, bending him in half. Lio is gasping as Galo nails his prostate. His hands have moved from the sheets to dig his nails into Galo’s shoulders.

Galo moans and fucks Lio as hard as he can, making the bed rock and creak. Lio yells encouragement, a constant stream of _yes, yes, fuck_. Galo can see he’s getting closer, climbing higher and higher. His eyes are open but completely out of focus, like he’s somewhere else.

“Lio, I’m close,” he pants.

“Not before me. Squeeze me,” he commands. He takes one hand from Galo’s shoulder—and Galo hisses at the feeling of his nails leaving his skin—and he fists his cock and pumps himself quickly while Galo squeezes his waist, then tighter and tighter as Lio demands more. Galo desperately fights against his orgasm while still thrusting into Lio the way he likes. Finally, Lio cries out and comes, his whole body going tense and then limp.

Galo stops thrusting and releases his waist, petting him gently. “Keep going,” Lio mumbles, bucking his hips weakly. “Come…whenever you want.”

Galo does, gratefully. He starts up slowly, feeling Lio clench around him, then faster. Lio’s shaking from overstimulation and he loves it, loves feeling Galo inside him when it’s all too much. It doesn’t take long for him to come, gasping. He nearly collapses on top of Lio but manages to hold himself up on shaky arms. He leans in and kisses Lio on the cheek, soft and sweet. Lio scoffs and pushes him away, but he’s smiling.

“You’re so gross,” he says. Galo pulls out and they both gasp at the loss. Lio feels cum dribbling out of his ass and it feels dirty and thrilling. He pushes Galo down into the mattress and looks down at him. “I’m glad you’re not completely useless.”

Galo guffaws. “Not completely?”

“No. Not completely.”

Smiling, Galo wraps an arm around him and pulls him down into his (huge, sweaty) chest. Lio skwawks indignantly, but settles. They forego cleaning up and instead go right to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please kudos and comment and you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/forbala_)!


End file.
